


Escapism

by YuriChan06



Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Late at Night, Loneliness, My prediction for Amai’s dark secret, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:35:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26903743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuriChan06/pseuds/YuriChan06
Summary: Monday Night...
Kudos: 11





	Escapism

**Hey. Can you please pick up?** Amai texted, her delicate fingers tapping the screen. A minute pass and she didn’t see a single sign he wasn’t picking up. Amai then pressed call, a few seconds pass and with a soft sigh she said, “H-hi... So it’s been a while.. I know you hadn’t been answering my texts so I thought speaking was better... I got good news. I’m feeling much better now and... I..” Amai didn’t say a single word instead she blushed thinking of Taro but she decided against mentioning him, “Listen... All I ask was just... help. We don’t have to get back together, we can be friends and-“

Amai’s call were interrupted by a wailing coming from the corner of her bedroom. Putting down her phone she approached the corner, and extended her hands down in the crib to gentle hold the weeping newborn in her arms, “Shh.. shh.. it’s okay, mama’s here...” She cooed, smiling a bit, and with one hand picked up her phone again, “Heh.. sorry. But.. I understand if you’re too busy... I know I am...” And with that Amai stopped and with one press she sent her voicemail.

_Time for bed..._ She thought, laying her child back in the crib, she tiredly but lovingly gaze at her baby as she gently rocked the carriage.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah this is my prediction for Amai’s dark secret. I didn’t put it in the tags to avoid spoilers.


End file.
